


Newtina Drabbles and Prompts

by mysteriousphoenix



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, I adore Theseus Scamander, Kissing, Married Characters, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship, newlyweds, newtina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousphoenix/pseuds/mysteriousphoenix
Summary: A list of Newtina prompt responses! I am writing for the first time in many years (think fourteen!) and I'm just getting warmed up with some smaller one-shots. I will add additional tags as I go!





	1. "I feel like I can't breathe."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1 from [@hidetheteaspoons ](https://hidetheteaspoons.tumblr.com/) : “I feel like I can’t breathe.”

Newt stood quietly at the work table, hunched over the basket of seeds he had spent the last half-hour sorting by type and size. He was aware that it was quite late and, if the moon high above the Graphorn pasture was any indication, Tina had most likely long since gone to bed without him. He sighed and returned his eyes to his work. Newt knew that the hours he toiled away in his new basement menagerie were taking a toll on his energy. Sleep had alluded him quite a bit in recent weeks in favor of long hours with his creatures, but with all of the recent changes and upcoming excitement he knew he needed to be ready. He had so much to finish and so little time left. A sense of urgency and, if he was being honest with himself, a bit of anxious adrenaline were getting him through.

He and Tina had been married for two years and, he thought with a grin, those years had been the happiest of his life. Since their nuptials, Newt and Tina had bought a small cottage on the coast of Dorset, created a new basement menagerie together for their ever-growing collection of magical beasts, and, to Newt’s absolute delight, had created a small life of their own. 

Tina-- his beautiful Tina. She had given him more than he ever thought possible. The life he had always imagined for himself could never compare to the reality of the life he was privileged to lead at her side. He glanced to his left where a photo sat in a silver frame, perched on the corner of his desk next to the heaping piles of paper that comprised the lastest draft of the upcoming fourth edition of his book. His Tina, his lovely wife, smiled at the camera. Her arm was wrapped gracefully around his waist and her head rested on his shoulder. The picture shifted as her head lifted up and turned toward him, her smile widening as their eyes met. Her violet dress perfectly accented her skin tone and she looked radiant. Newt counted himself lucky every single day that he passed at her side. He was very fortunate and took nothing for granted. He knew he had been given a gift when she walked into his life four years ago-- even if it was to arrest him.

The corners of his mouth rose in a cheeky smile at the memory as he forced himself to turn his focus toward his task once again. At this rate, he may find himself down in his menagerie for hours to come. Shaking his head and willing his mind to stay on task, he neared the bottom of the seed basket after another 20 minutes. When there were just a few cups of the earthy, sweet-smelling seeds left, he heard a crash coming from the top of the stairs followed by a frustrated, feminine growl and a hissed curse. He dropped what he was holding and quickly rushed around the corner, wand raised out of habit, as he neared the base of the stairs. Tina sat on the fourth step from the top, holding her foot in her hand and sobbing as hot tears trickled down her flushed face.

Newt bounded up the stairs, two at a time, and reached out to her, cupping her shoulder. “_What happened?_” He asked frantically. “Are you okay?”

Tina looked up toward the ceiling as she tried to calm her nerves and swiped angrily at her cheeks with her palms. “I tripped on a _bloody_ bucket and stubbed my toe. It went tumbling off that direction,” she stated as she nodded her head to the left of the stairs where Newt could see a dented, silver feed bucket sitting just outside the entrance to the augurey’s nest area below. He smiled and huffed at her humorous use of the British term. It sounded adorable in her American accent and was, no doubt, a result of spending far too much time around the Scamander brothers. “I couldn’t see it. I can’t see my feet,” she continued in a smaller voice, sounding almost embarrassed. 

His eyes softened as he felt himself calming down after the sudden scare. He held out both of his hands to her and she placed her own chilled hands within. He hauled her up with a small grunt and wrapped her arms around his back before he released her hands and placed his own on either side of her jaw. He carefully swiped his thumbs across her cheeks, eliminating any trace of her remaining tears, before carefully and lovingly running his hands across her shoulders and around her upper back, holding her to him.

Newt leaned closer to her, brushing a faint kiss across her temple before whispering in her ear. “There seems to be something between us.” Tina gave a breathy snort before tightening her grip around his back. “Yes,” she answered, “and he won’t let me sleep.”

“Are you still convinced it’s a boy?” Newt asked as he pulled back just enough to look into her face. “You know, I would love to have a beautiful little girl, myself.” Newt paused as he met her eyes from under his messy fringe, “As long as she gets her looks from her mother.” Tina smirked and leaned forward, meeting his lips in a chaste kiss before pulling away and dropping her hands from around Newt’s waist. “You’re sweet. I’d be fine if the baby looked like its papa. I have an appreciation for reddish hair and freckles now, you know.”

Newt’s smile widened in reply and he released a soft chuckle as he took in his wife’s appearance. Her hair was jutting out at odd angles, mussed from what he assumed was tossing and turning in bed. She had bags under her eyes, bare feet, and her dressing gown was pulled as far as it would stretch, the two sides of the gown just meeting at the apex of her swollen belly. He knew she was feeling worn out and uncomfortable after eight months of carrying their child, but she was absolutely beautiful to him. He had to admit, she was even more beautiful to him now than she had ever been before. He grinned at the thought and reached forward to slowly, gently tuck a strand of tousled hair behind her ear before running the pad of his calloused thumb slowly down her cheek. 

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Newt inquired softly. “Is it your back again?”

Tina huffed out a stream of air and grumbled in frustration. “It’s my back, my feet, all the stretching and cramping-- I am _so_ tired but I can’t get _comfortable!_” Tina’s eyes began to well with tears of frustration once again and she looked up into Newt's face before continuing. “I just-- I feel like I can’t _breathe_. I toss and turn all night and I feel like the pressure is just pushing every organ in my body up into my lungs. I don’t think I have taken a deep breath in months and it makes me feel so-- so claustrophobic.” Her hands were gesturing wildly in an attempt to make her point and Newt gently grasped them before bringing them to her abdomen, lightly pressing them to her body to calm her. Her tears escaped her eyes and made their way down her cheek as she sniffed. Tina ignored them. She leaned forward to place her forehead lightly against her husband’s and he pulled back and gently kissed her forehead where seconds before his own had rested. He spoke softly against her skin, his warm breath lightly brushing against her hairline.

“You are amazing-- so _amazing_, Tina. I wish I could take on some of this burden for you-- that I could help you.” He lifted one hand up to cup the back of her head, smoothing down her dark hair as is slowly traveled down toward the back of her neck. “Tina, love-- Look at me.”

Tina’s eyes took in his own as she registered the deep emotions found within. Her husband’s eyes were the window to his soul, and it was with those blue-green eyes that she had first found herself lost. The corners of her mouth raised into a small smile in response to the love and admiration she found looking back at her.

“Tina, your body is creating a human. You are doing something _amazing_.” Newt continued smoothing her hair affectionately, something he knew calmed her when she was anxious. He was thankful that their years together had taught him how to help her through tougher moments like this one. “I am so proud of you and so happy that you chose me to-- well, to-- live life with. To build a family with. I never thought _any_ of this would ever happen for me--” Newt paused as his emotions took over. He returned his hands to her rounded midsection, lowering his eyes to watch as he drew senseless patterns across her nightgown.

“I feel like all I do is complain anymore,” Tina whispered, lowering her eyes to watch his fingers caressing her. “I hurt everywhere, I cry constantly, I look like the World’s Fair blimp, and my feet are so swollen that I look like I have erumpent legs.” Newt chuckled as his eyes met hers.

“You’re _beautiful_, Tina,” Newt whispered. "Absolutely breathtaking. Always.” Tina responded with a watery smile and leaned forward to meet his lips in a kiss full of unspoken feelings. As she pulled away, Newt continued, his voice full of emotion. “If anyone has earned the right to complain a little bit, it’s you.” Newt slowly ran his first two fingers up and down her arm. “What can I do to help you, love?” He asked quietly.

“Come to bed. It’s late,” Tina responded, laying her hand on top of his hand that still traced patterns on her swollen abdomen. “I sleep better when you’re there, anyway.” She shrugged one shoulder as she lifted her eyes to meet his. “Maybe it’s what I need to finally get some rest tonight.” She found his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Are you at a stopping point down here?”

“I can be, “Newt replied, squeezing her hand gently in reply. He released her and took his wand from its holster. He silently summoned his jacket and waistcoat from the depths of his shed and they flew into his outstretched palm before he turned toward his wife with a grin. “I’m all yours. Lead the way.” She smiled as she led him the last few steps out of his basement paradise and into the cool, dark kitchen of their home. Newt pointed his wand over his shoulder in the general direction of his shed, and without looking behind him he whispered the spell that would close the door on the long day of labor he had just completed. 

“_Nox_.”


	2. "Hiding Things"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from [@albinokittens300 ](https://albinokittens300.tumblr.com/) : "Newt and Tina hiding their relationship in the time soon after what happens in Paris."

Newt and Tina, who were enjoying the tentative first few weeks of their new relationship, found themselves blissfully alone after days of being surrounded by people. When Newt returned from a longer than normal day at the ministry and found Tina sitting on one of the steps leading down to his menagerie, it did not take them long to take advantage of the much-needed alone time. 

Newt lowered himself onto the step next to Tina and opened his arms to her. She grinned and scooted her body closer, resting her head on his shoulder with a sigh and taking his hand in both of her own. He brushed his free hand over her hair gently, daring to occasionally comb his fingers through her waves. “When did you get back?” he asked softly, tilting his head down to rest his cheek against her hair. 

“About an hour ago,” she replied, “I came right down here as soon as I got home.” Newt smiled into her hair at the thought of her considering his small flat her home. Tina had only been staying here for eight weeks, and she was adamant that she would soon find her own apartment. However, Newt relished every evening that they got to spend together, every breakfast shared, and the scattered moments that they found throughout the day. It was overwhelming at times to transition from months of silence to living in the same small space following a tragedy, but they seemed to be adjusting better than expected.

When they finally took a chance and discussed their feelings for each other three weeks ago, they began to explore what a romantic relationship could look like between them. They were each amazed that their feelings that had been building for months as they corresponded through letters were reciprocated. Surprisingly, transitioning from friendship to romance had been far easier and more comfortable than they anticipated. Because neither had much practice with romantic relationships, it was a slow but beautiful experience. From cautious first kisses, hand holding, and learning to enjoy prolonged contact with another person, they learned about each other bit by bit as they explored what was possible.

Throughout their first weeks together, an unspoken agreement had settled between them. They had not yet told anyone about their budding relationship. With Jacob and Theseus spending a great amount of time in Newt’s flat, finding time alone was difficult. Both men were still struggling with the loss of their fiancés to Grindelwald and, while their situations were different, they both continued to mourn the women they loved. Newt and Tina treasured their time together because it was a respite from the oppressive sadness that permeated the rest of the flat. They had agreed that their happiness and new romantic relationship should be kept quiet for the time being, they did not want to make anyone uncomfortable following the events in Paris. Each felt that they had kept their little secret well and that they had not given themselves away. They shared intentional looks, hours of conversation sitting in front of the fire, and an occasional secret brush of the hand under the dinner table, but the two had yet to reveal their relationship or touch openly in front of either Jacob or Theseus. It just didn’t feel right yet and they were still learning how to connect with each other so they continued in secret.

It had been four days since they had any sort of uninterrupted time together, and both Newt and Tina were craving the newfound touch of the other. Newt trailed his hand that had been resting on Tina’s neck and slowly ran it softly down the middle of her back. She shivered slightly and he chuckled softly into her hair as his hand found the curve of her waist and pulled her closer to him. Tina responded by raising one of her hands and lightly palming his upper chest before sliding it up over his shoulder and around his neck. She lifted her head from his shoulder and he followed in turn, their eyes meeting briefly before she leaned forward. Newt met her halfway and their lips met in a tender kiss that sent a chill down Newt’s spine and caused Tina to tighten her hold on Newt’s hand before threading her fingers slowly through his own. They both smiled as they pulled back to look at each other and Newt ran his thumb over the back of Tina’s hand in an affectionate caress. Tina pulled him closer and their lips met once again, this time with more pressure and an unspoken intention they had not felt before. Newt let go of her hand and slid it to her upper back, pulling her to him, connecting them from shoulder to hip. Tina tilted her head and tentatively opened her mouth, opening up new possibilities and deepening the kiss.

This was uncharted territory, having only shared brief, chaste kisses until now. After days of little contact, they found themselves craving more and sharing more of themselves. As the kiss deepened, Tina ran her fingertips through the hair at the back of Newt’s head which elicited a soft humming sound, almost a purr, from deep in his chest. The sound made her stomach jump in anticipation and she continued to run her fingers through his hair. He flicked his tongue against her bottom lip, lifting the hand from her upper back to cradle the back of her neck, tilting her head just so as she met him with eager tenderness. They were overwhelmed with a new, unnamed feeling and the need to be closer, deeper, more connected. It was slightly tentative and they both felt a bit nervous as they took this next step together, but it was heat, tenderness, and passion expressed in a dance that had them craving more. This uncharted territory brought forth a connection and emotions in each of them that were new and exciting, and neither wanted this to ever end.

“Goldstein!”

Tina jumped in surprise and leaped to her feet as she let out a scared squeak and caught the railing behind her with one hand. Her cry was drowned out, however, by a metallic thud and ringing that resonated through the space as the back of Newt’s head collided with the iron railing behind him. He hissed out a curse as he raised one of his hands to cradle the spot on his scalp.

“Goldstein! Quit snogging my brother and get up here, we’re being called out,” Theseus yelled through the slightly open door from the kitchen above. Jacob, standing somewhere behind Theseus was laughing loudly. They heard him slap the table twice as he continued with a deep belly laugh that they had not heard from him in months. Theseus swung open the door and peered down the stairs toward his brother and temporary work partner.

“Are you two decent down here?” Theseus pretended to cover his eyes before obnoxiously peeking around his fingers. He smirked, a mischievous look that the brothers shared. Tina had seen it cross Newt’s face several times in New York. “We need to get going.”

“Bugger off, Theseus,” Newt replied as he continued to rub the spot where his head had connected with the railing. Theseus chuckled and Jacob’s deep laugh could be heard once again from above. Theseus raised an eyebrow as he looked back and forth between the two of them knowingly. 

“Two minutes, Tina.” Theseus smiled at her before nodding at his brother and sliding the door closed with a soft click. Tina looked to Newt with wide eyes and he responded with a soft laugh of his own. He stood up from his place on the cement stair and turned to face her. He smoothed her disheveled hair and tucked a loose strand behind her ear before letting his hand fall slowly down her arm and intertwining his fingers with her own.

“I guess they knew about us,” Newt said as he shook his head. Tina lowered her gaze and blushed before shaking her head and smiling. She chuckled softly, which led Newt to follow suit. As Tina lifted her face, her eyes met his and their laugh grew. “We are not good at hiding things, are we?” She shook her head as Newt drew her into his arms and gave her a small squeeze. They continued to laugh together before he kissed her temple and released her. He smiled at Tina widely and reached for her hand once more, raising it between them.

“Ready?” he asked, nodding toward the door above them, his intention clear.

“I guess – I -- yes, I am,” she shook her head and smiled. “After you.” He chuckled and lightly squeezed her hand before leading them up the stairs and into the kitchen above where Theseus and Jacob were waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all. I love comments and kudos too. Leave me some feedback and I will send you a virtual cookie. ;-)


	3. Stormy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3 from [@silvertonedwords ](https://silvertonedwords.tumblr.com/) : Stormy

Tina reclined on a weathered, wooden rocking chair. Her shoes had been discarded at some point in the past hour and her feet rested on the soft wood. She had come out to the worn, covered porch to read but she had not yet opened her book. Tina wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her chin on her knee as she watched the skyline. The flickering lightning storm was breathtaking, it was a scene she hadn’t seen for some time. During her time in New York, the buildings had blocked her view of most things in the natural world. Now she was experiencing nature for the first time since her Ilvermorny days, though it was not in the way she had ever expected.

Newt, Theseus, and Tina had been asked to travel to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil in search of a potions master who may be able to help them complete a step in their quest to destroy the blood pact. Somehow, they had all been pulled into a fight that was not their own, but they were powerless to resist doing what was right. Tina sighed as she continued watching the incoming storm. Her shoulders relaxed for the first time in weeks and she felt a sense of calm that was almost foreign to her now.

Newt had somehow been able to find them this cabin to stay in while they were here. He had said something about a man he knew from his travels who owed him a favor he had never intended to collect on...until they arrived and needed lodging. Now, here they were, a lovely, well-loved cabin built into a large rock structure that overlooked the edge of the city and the forest that lay beyond. Their host, António, was a stout, older gentleman who had a passion for food and his four kneazles. He had welcomed Newt whole-heartedly and had quickly taken to Theseus who was, surprisingly, quite adept in the kitchen. Tina smiled as she heard the clinking sounds of cooking through the open window as Theseus tried to recite a phrase in broken Portuguese. António’s deep, booming laugh followed, the sound flowing through the window to merge with the thunder rumbling in the distance. Yes, Tina would be quite happy to stay here for a few days. She felt safe and calm, a rarity these days.

It was at that moment that fat droplets of water began to fall on the roof of the house, slowly at first and picking up speed as time passed. The sound of the rain hitting the foliage scattered throughout the small yard was relaxing, and she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the back of her chair. The thunder rumbled, coming closer, and lightning flashed brighter and more frequently, making her see red through her closed eyelids. She took in a deep breath of the humid air before releasing it in a steady stream.

Tina heard the squeak of the door as it opened and shuffled footsteps crossing the porch, footsteps that could only belong to Newt.

“It’s stormy,” he stated as he stopped just to her right. With that statement, a loud clap of thunder accompanied a rather bright bolt of lightning.

“Yes,” Tina stated in amused reply, remaining exactly as she had been in her relaxed state.

“Are you alright?” he asked her, concern evident as he spoke to her in his soft, lilting voice.

Tina cracked one eye open to look at him. He was peering down at her with a caring and slightly worried look on his face. She smiled at him before answering. “Yes. More alright that I have been in a while.” Newt smiled at her response before she continued. “I like it here.”

“Me too,” he replied.

Tina sat up, tipping the large rocking chair forward with her movement. She scooted her body all the way to one side and patted the spot next to her in silent invitation. Newt grinned before claiming the seat and placing one arm around her as she wiggled to find a comfortable position against his side. This was still new, but becoming increasingly comfortable as time passed. He placed a kiss to the crown of her head as she pulled her feet back up onto the seat beside her. Newt rocked the chair with his foot as they watched the storm and listened to the sounds of laughter floating through the open window behind them.


	4. Flosignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt response for [@ears-awake-eyes-opened ](https://ears-awake-eyes-opened.tumblr.com/) who gave me Newt saying “This isn’t what it looks like.” I had fun with this one!

"Tina, no!_ Stop!_" Newt ran several steps forward to catch up to Tina, who had strayed off the stone path in his basement while looking for a stray puffskein. He grabbed her hand and pulled, the momentum of his moving bodyweight pulling her suddenly. She screamed as her body, weighing so much less than his, began to flip around, out of her control. She was falling toward the ground now, her free hand flying forward to try and break her fall.

She never hit the ground.

"_Oof!_" Newt, his body also out of control had hit the ground first and Tina landed on top of him. Hard.

"Oh, Mercy Lewis, Newt! Are you okay?!"

"Bugger. Ouch." Tina looked down at his face, so close to her own. His eyes were closed tightly and his teeth were clenched together, his jaw tight, as he struggled to regain his breath after his sprint and subsequent fall to the rock below. 

"What in the name of Morrigan were you doing?" Tina grounded herself, finding herself straddling Newt's thighs as she pulled away slightly to look at him. "Did you hit your head? Oh no, here..." She reached down, curling her hand around the back of his head to cushion it from the hard rock below, feeling for bumps as she ran her fingertips through his hair. She pulled her other hand from his where he still gripped it tightly at his side. 

"Newt, look at me. I need to see your eyes." She placed her other hand to the side of his head on the path below as she leaned over him to check and make sure his eyes were not dilated unevenly. He opened his eyes, blue-green meeting dark, chocolate brown. He held her gaze, intensity flowing between them as she looked carefully.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked again, satisfied that he had not hit his head hard enough to cause damage. "Mercy, Newt. What was _that _about?"

"The flosignis. You were about to step on it."

"The what?"

"The flosignis. The, um, the yellow and pink flower over there. It catches fire as soon as it is touched." Tina's eyes widened as she looked down at Newt, her aching wrist a welcome twinge after finding out the harm that could have come to her if he had not intervened.

"Oh. I didn't..." Tina began, but was interrupted by heavy steps and a shout. 

"Oi! Are you two okay back here? I heard...shouting..." Theseus came round the corner at a jog and stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw Tina and his brother sprawled on the ground, Tina straddling Newt and leaning over his face in concentration, one hand tangled in his hair.

"Oh, sorry. I thought..."

Newt's head snapped toward his brother, his brow grimacing at the sudden movement. His eyes suddenly widened as the position he and Tina were in suddenly registered in his mind. He glanced back at Tina's equally wide-eyed expression before a blush stained his cheeks and he cleared his throat.

"This, um...this isn't what it looks like. We just..."

Theseus suddenly laughed, a deep, amusing sound that had him nearly in tears as he looked down at his brother and newly-acquired employee on the ground before them. "Merlin's beard, _finally_. You two..." He chuckled again as he turned away from them and walked back toward the shed, amusement in his voice. "Carry on!" he yelled toward them before Tina heard a mumbled, "Wait 'til I tell Jacob about this. _Ha_!" 

Theseus turned the corner and he was gone, leaving Newt and Tina staring after him, color flooding both of their cheeks as they each realized just how close they were to each other.

"Um..."

"Yeah." Tina quickly rolled off of Newt and onto her back next to him. She glanced at him as he turned his head to meet her eyes. A moment of awkward silence passed before Newt began to laugh. His laughter rang through the space, echoing off the walls as his eyes closed in amusement. Tina couldn't help but join in, the sound of her laughter intermingling with Newt's as they looked at each other once more, laying on the ground next to each other. 

Tina sat up, her hands immediately moving to her face to wipe away several tears that had escaped during her laughing spell. She looked down at Newt who also seemed to be recovering. He was smiling up at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners as they often did when he was amused. She reached out a hand to help him up, which he gladly took. She pulled him up with a grunt. As he sat next to her, he looked her over, checking for scrapes or injuries. 

"Are you okay, Tina?" he asked, his hands absently brushing off his trousers and bronze waistcoat. "I'm sorry for pulling you so violently, it was all I could think to do with so little time to react."

"I'm fine, really. I'm more worried about you, to be honest." Tina looked him over and leaned toward him, picking a dried leaf off of his shoulder with her fingertips.

"I'm fine. The fall hurt, but there was no permanent damage."

"I'm glad." Tina pushed up on her hands, jumping to her feet with agility. She reached down once more to offer Newt her hand. He smiled up at her and placed his hand in her own, pushing himself up onto his feet, barely using her hand for support. He did not let go.

"Thanks for...saving my life? I think that's probably what just happened." Tina smiled up at Newt, her hand still comfortably wrapped around his own. She blushed slightly, a feeling of warmth spreading through her as she observed his affectionate look.

"Oh, well...I can't have you catching on fire now, can I?" He spoke softly, a contrast to his deep laughing of moments before. He reached forward with his free hand and pulled a bit of green fern out of Tina's hair near her temple before running his fingers through it and smoothing it behind her ear. The corners of his mouth lifted as he observed her. She wasn't shying away from him at all, in fact, she seemed to be encouraging him with her small smile as she looked up at him. Newt's heart leaped in his chest, a flash of giddy excitement making him feel lighter. This was progress, exciting progress after several weeks of pretending nothing had happened between them in Paris.

They turned to walk back toward the shed in the middle of the basement, leaving the dark, damp corner of jungle plants behind them. Newt, in a moment of bravery, threaded his fingers through Tina's. She squeezed his hand lightly in response, gently running her thumb over the skin just below his.

"Where did you get that plant anyway? The flossingus...."

"Flosignis."

"Flosignis. Where is it from?"

"It's from Cambodia. The locals showed it to me. They...demonstrated its use by throwing a stick at it." Tina interrupted him with a giggle as he continued. "It was all they could do to show me since we couldn't actually communicate through spoken language." Tina squeezed his hand again, affectionately. "Naturally, I had to take some seeds and grow some of my own."

"Naturally..." They both chuckled as they rounded the corner and walked toward the main area of the basement, smiles gracing both of their features.


	5. Badgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina reads _Hogwarts: A History_ and asks Newt about badgers.

**This little drabble was written to fulfill an anonymous prompt over on [@silvertonedwords](https://silvertonedwords.tumblr.com/)' page. I hope I have done it the justice that she would have! Enjoy! **

“Hey, Newt?”

“Hmm?” The firelight dancing in the hearth was reflected in Tina’s deep, brown eyes as Newt looked up from his revisions. He set his quill in the crease of his notebook as Tina glanced down at her book briefly, the furrow between her eyes shadowed in the golden light.

“Why is Hufflepuff’s symbol the badger?”

Newt used his hands to push himself up from where he had been bent over his notes and turned on the plush, faded red couch to face Tina. Her legs were curled up under her, a thick book in her lap. The crisp pages of _Hogwarts: A History_ shone white in the low light. It was a recommendation from Dumbledore, written by his old family friend and recently published.

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, Ilvermorny’s houses are all named for magical creatures. Hogwarts didn’t do that.” Tina picked absently at a button on the arm of the couch as she looked at Newt while he pondered her question. “What makes an ordinary badger so important?” 

The corners of Newt’s mouth curled up in a smile. “You’re sure you want me to start droning on about a creature?”

Tina snorted. “You don’t drone. Besides,” she continued, smiling wider, “I’m still trying to figure out how one house could choose two very different Scamander brothers. It baffles me a bit.”

“Ah, well. I can see how that could be confusing.”

“Ilvermorny sorted us based on our skills…our qualities, I guess.” Tina marked her place in her book with a scrap of parchment and set it on the side table. “That’s why Queenie and I ended up in different houses. Does Hogwarts choose you for a house based on your personality traits?”

“Yes, I- I think that’s a good explanation. We are sorted based on our personality…our temperament or disposition. The Sorting Hat just knows where we each belong.”

“A hat?”

“Yes, a very old hat.” Newt smiled at Tina as she scrunched her face at the ridiculousness of it all. “It was created by the founders of the school, it’s an extension of them, I suppose. It chooses your house based on how the founders would have chosen it for you.”

“Hmm, interesting. I haven’t reached that part yet,” she said, tapping the brown leather cover of the book beside her. “So…why a badger?” Tina propped her head up on one hand as she watched Newt, the firelight making his hair shine redder than normal. He leaned back into the cushions and Tina was pleased to notice that he was far more relaxed around her now than he had been just a month ago. 

“Badgers are…fierce. Loyal. Welcoming but protective. They are social creatures but usually only with their own kind.” Tina nodded as he spoke, finding that all of these qualities he was listing fit Newt completely. The thought made her smile to herself as she listened. “They are one of the only creatures that will dig burrows and then welcome other creatures in need of protection inside their own homes. They are generally peaceful creatures but, when cornered, they are fierce and deadly.”

“It sounds like you.” Tina smiled at him as she watched him. Newt ducked his head a bit and smiled, almost bashfully. “It does. You are fierce, I’ve seen you fight your way out of trouble on more than one occasion.

Newt chuckled softly. “I’m not sure I want to be known as a fighter.”

“You fight when you need to. You protect those you care about, creatures and humans…and you are welcoming.” Tina gestured with both hands to the room they were sitting in. “Last month, after Paris, you took us in, no questions asked. You let me stay until I found an apartment. Jacob’s _still _here…”

“And he is welcome to stay as long as he wants to.”

“Exactly. Newt, I know you aren’t used to having people around, but you still welcomed us here.” Tina chuckled, “It was a very Hufflepuffy thing to do.”

That made Newt laugh outwardly, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “_Hufflepuffy_…”

“You heard me!” Tina giggled. “Anyway, I know you’re loyal, but how are badgers loyal?” Tina began playing with the hair next to her ear, twisting it between her fingertips.

“Well, they build underground structures, like a colony. The young often will stay with the group once they grow into adulthood. They care for and protect each other…help each other.” Newt absently picked at his cuticles as he talked, his gaze falling somewhere near Tina’s shoulder. “They mate for life, at least the males do.”

“Ahh.” Tina giggled, “Loyal Hufflepuff badgers. It fits well.”

Newt snorted quietly to himself and shook his head at her joke, a smile sneaking onto his face, “Doesn’t it just?”

“Mmm.” Tina turned to look toward the fire. “Do you think I would have been a Hufflepuff?”

“Well, I have thought about that, actually.”

“Have you really?”

“Yeah. It’s…well, I see your personality traits fitting in many places. You’re brave and mentally quick, like a Gryffindor. You’re intelligent and good at looking at things from all angles like a Ravenclaw.” Tina looked back to Newt, their eyes meeting. “But, yes. You would have made a fine Hufflepuff if we would have been lucky enough to have you.”

Tina grinned at his words, one of her hands falling to her lap and the other reaching out to grab her book again. “Well, since I have no other allegiance to Hogwarts, I am going to call Hufflepuff my favorite house.” Tina opened the book to where she had left off. “I’m going to learn all about Helga now.”

“Enjoy.” Newt chuckled and smiled widely as he repositioned himself on the couch. He reached out to grab his revisions once more, casting a brief glance over at Tina before picking up his quill. 

Yes. She would have made a fine Hufflepuff, indeed.


	6. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a gif on Tumblr and this just came to me. I knocked it out in one sitting. It's sweet with a side of spicy. I hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story inspired by [THIS GIF. ](https://themysteriousphoenix.tumblr.com/post/619941579297374208/this-just-sparked-an-idea-starts-writing)

The sun illuminated the room with a light orange glow, the hazy light filtered by the cream-colored lace that hung in the window. It was very early, too early to be awake yet, but Tina had always been an early riser and the time change had messed with her internal clock. After six months in Romania helping Newt establish a dragon reserve, they had returned last week for their wedding in London. 

Tina smiled to herself. With the dawning of a new day came one week of wedded bliss, and blissful it most certainly had been. She didn’t think she had ever been this happy. She had found someone who understood her, cared for her, and loved every little imperfection and quirk as much as her best features. She felt beautiful and respected, it was more than she had ever hoped for in a partner. He loved her well and she loved him back just as much.

Newt was everything she hadn’t known she needed. He had given her a future she never thought she would have and Tina was sure she was the luckiest woman in the world. It still caught her off guard sometimes, she thought as her eyes misted over with emotion, that she got to love and be loved this deeply. They had found each other randomly, being from different parts of the Earth it had been nothing short of fate that had brought them together that chilly December afternoon. It was still amazing to her, even nearly two years later.

Tina’s right arm erupted in goose flesh and she pulled the woolen blanket more tightly around her. They must have fallen asleep rather quickly last night. She was wearing nothing beneath the blankets. She grinned as memories of the night before flashed across her mind. It had been a week of discovery, she thought, and she was glad that any hesitancy they had at first had finally melted away to reveal that they were as well suited for each other here in the bedroom as they were in the other areas of their lives.

How could she have found him? Someone who fits her so perfectly?

Newt was lying on his side, facing away from her. His arm was tucked under the pillow and his face was pushed into the plush surface, his usual sleeping position. It was something that she had noticed about him their first time sleeping in the same bed and found rather adorable. The expanse of his back was revealed to her and his silvery scars and the ragged burns that he had acquired over the years seemed to be highlighted in the early morning light. His shoulders were naturally sculpted after years of manual labor and, though his clothing choices made his build seem slight, he was strong and powerful underneath. It was wholly masculine. He could make her feel surrounded in the best ways, something she had never expected from him at the beginning of their romantic relationship. 

Tina watched his back rise and fall for a moment, his deep, sleepy breaths were the only sounds in the otherwise silent room. The sunlight from the window was highlighting the reddish tint in his hair. Newt’s hair color had defied explanation since the moment she had met him. It was brown, blonde, and red all at the same time. It had fascinated her through their early courtship, and she had secretly longed to touch it throughout their months of friendship after returning to London from Paris together. When he finally took a chance and kissed her, her first instinct had been to run her fingers through his curls. His hair was softer than it looked, though he tended to keep it in a mass of stubborn tangles that defied any attempt at combing. It was shorter than usual at the moment. He had it professionally cut for the first time in years in the days leading up to the wedding. He looked less boyish this way and she could see his eyes more clearly. He never hid them from her anymore, but with his fringe out of the way she was free to look with an unobstructed view. He looked different than he usually did, and Tina knew he would grow it out again, but she secretly loved the haircut.

She found that her hand was tracing a long scar that stretched across his shoulder blade. The soft touch hadn’t roused him from sleep, thankfully, though she wouldn’t mind if he woke up long enough to pull her into his arms for a while before they had to get up for the day. She continued her explorations of his skin before she lifted her hands to run her fingertips over the hair on the back of his head lightly. She dragged her fingertips down and across the back of his neck to his upper back before she ran a palm down his spine. She was still discovering things, learning his body in this way. Every freckle and scar, every spot that gave him pleasure or made him laugh because he was ticklish, it was all new and exciting to find.

Newt breathed in deeply and turned his face further into the pillow. Tina lifted her hand and stroked her fingers lightly over his hair and neck again as she felt him wake beside her. With a sleepy grunt, Newt slowly rolled onto his stomach and turned to face her, his head still resting on the pillow.

“Hi.”

Tina continued the soft exploration of his skin as she ran her fingertips down his upper arm toward his elbow. Newt smiled as she neared the ticklish spot on the inside of his forearm and adjusted his hand to meet her own. Their fingers intertwined and rested on the blanket between them.

“Good morning.” Newt stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. His voice was thick with sleep and his eyes were soft as they watched her. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Tina smiled at him, the hazy sunlight behind him made him look slightly ethereal. 

“The time difference is getting to me. I woke up with the sun.” She squeezed his hand lightly, her voice low and soft, “I’m just exploring you. I’m still amazed I get to touch you like this. It’s nice.”

“Well, I’m sorry I woke up and stopped you,” Newt replied with a sleepy grin. His eyes briefly looked at the clock on the table behind Tina. “Do you want to try and sleep a bit more? It’s only 5:30. I have at least another hour before my creatures start demanding my attention.”

Tina nodded, the movement sending a wayward lock of dark hair to fall across her face. Newt released her hand and lifted it languidly to her face, lifting the offending lock and tucking it behind her ear. He ran his fingers across her cheek and then down her arm softly.

“C’ mere,” he whispered, applying a light pressure to the back of her arm. Tina scooted across the mattress, closing the small gap between them. She laid facing him and his arm snaked beneath her, allowing her to lay her head on his shoulder. She was wrapped in his warmth, surrounded, and she snuggled in close, enjoying the feeling of her skin against his. She loved this feeling, the intimacy they shared in moments like this where it wasn’t just about the sex, though she loved those moments as well, rather it was just them. They were bared to each other in every way and finding comfort and calm. It was a kind of joy she had not expected.

Tina felt Newt kiss her forehead and she knew without looking at him that his eyes had closed. He breathed deeply as he dragged his fingertips down the middle of her back beneath the blanket. After several moments of this movement, Tina closed her eyes. It was relaxing, feeling his hands on her skin.

“I thought you were going to go back to sleep,” she whispered into his chest. Newt’s arm tightened around her for a moment before releasing and continuing his movements.

“I’m exploring you,” he whispered back. Tina smiled and relaxed into her husband’s embrace. It felt safe and warm. It felt like home.


	7. A Nighttime Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt from [@silvertonedwords ](https://silvertonedwords.tumblr.com/) from way, way back in October. I finally was able to get something written!
> 
> Prompt: Nighttime journey

Moonlight shone down on the empty dirt road. It was late. It was quiet. A single man in a battered, mustard-yellow waistcoat appeared with a barely audible pop, landing in the grass near the tree line. His eyes were sharp as he looked around, watching for company. Newt Scamander, after years of watching for danger and tracking beasts, was quite adept at spotting what most others would not. 

Creeping up to the road, his boots scuffling softly in the dirt, Newt set off for home with only the light of the moon to guide him. This was a practiced journey now, and it was best traveled at night. Danger lurked all around him most days, and he was finally on his way to the only place he felt safe. Years of war had put his senses on edge, and he was ready to let down his guard a little for the first time in several days. He was tired. He was always tired now.

It was a surprisingly clear night, a few fluffy clouds danced in the light of the nearly-full moon, and Newt allowed himself to look up at the constellations above his head. His sharp, green eyes traced the memorized shapes of Draco, Cygnus, Aquila… They were familiar, constant, and a little calming; he realized they brought him back to nights of safety at Hogwarts, huddled under a blanket as he charted them from the Astronomy Tower with Leta. Distant, sad memories, now. He walked on, the summer breeze becoming slightly colder as it pushed his messy fringe back from his forehead.

Atop a hill, Newt stopped and looked down into an empty clearing below him. The moon shone on a wide expanse of grass, a rolling area cut out of the trees that stretched back to the small brook in the distance. He reached into his coat, pulling his wand out of hiding. Newt closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them again. He smiled widely as a white cottage edged with white fencing, several small outbuildings, and a large garden came into view. 

As Newt entered the front gate and let it fall closed behind him with a creak, he could smell the flowers that had been potted near the front door and under the windows. They were new. They must have been planted in the last four days since he had last been here. A single light shone in the window on the second floor, dim and welcoming.

Quietly, Newt unlocked the front door with a wave of his wand and let himself in, closing the door tightly behind him and replacing the security spell. It was dark in the entryway, but the light from the next floor was enough for him. He slipped his wand back into the holster at his hip and, with practiced agility, silently began to climb the wooden stairs. He could hear a voice now, a single, soft voice that was coming from the illuminated doorway to the right of the stairs.

Newt was captivated by the sight before him. In the light of a single lamp was his everything. Tina was sitting in a wooden rocking chair, her hair tangled and her eyes puffy and tired. She wore the same blue housecoat that she had brought with her from America four years ago, even more worn and ragged now than it had been the first time he had seen her wear it. She was singing a song as she rocked, her eyes watching the small bundle in her arms. The song was in Hebrew. Newt didn’t know what the words meant as they slipped softly and with practiced ease from her lips, but he knew it was probably a song that her father had sang to her when she was young. One finger brushed the fuzzy, dark hair over the baby’s ear in a repetitive motion as she rocked. 

He watched from the shadows of the doorway until she finished, his shoulders relaxing and his heart clenching at the view before him. Here he could finally be free of the dangers of the outside world. He was home. He stepped into the room and Tina looked up toward him.

“You’re home.” Words that held surprise, relief, and care, all at once. She smiled tiredly up at him as he walked toward the rocking chair, kneeling next to her on the floor.

“I missed you,” she whispered as he leaned over to kiss her gently on the lips. He rested his forehead against her temple as he lifted one hand to caress her cheek.

“I missed you, too, love. Very much.” He looked down at the bundle in her arms where dark blue eyes stared attentively up at him. Eyes that looked just like Tina’s; eyes that Newt hoped would fade into a dark, fiery brown as beautiful as her mothers’.

“Why are we still awake, my little one?” The baby in Tina’s arms was wide awake, her eyes were alert and a single arm that had escaped from her swaddle was waving slowly through the air, her little hand grasping and unclenching at nothing. At the added attention, she let out a coo and a grunt as she blinked up at them. Newt reached out and placed his first finger into her hand where it was gripped tightly.

Tina leaned back and kissed his cheek. “She was waiting for her Papa, I guess,” she whispered into his ear. Newt smiled widely, his eyes never leaving his daughter’s face. He released a deep breath and slowly rose to his feet.

“C’mere.”

Tina rolled the rocking chair forward and stood, meeting her husband and sinking into the comfort of his arms, their child between them.

“I’m so glad to be home. Four days is far too long,” Newt whispered as Tina rested her cheek on his shoulder.

“Were you able to find it?” She asked, mumbling the question into the fabric of his jacket.

“I was. Dumbledore was very pleased.”

Tina snorted lightly, “He’d better be-- and he’d better let you stay home for at least a few weeks before sending you off to Mercy knows where again.”

Newt chuckled as he leaned his head against his wife’s. “I told him just that not two hours ago. I’m needed here right now. No more trips for a while.”

“Good.”

They stood like that for quite a while, Newt rocking the three of them lightly and rhythmically. Tina leaned on his shoulder, breathing deeply and evenly, and their daughter gripped his finger as her eyes finally began to soften. 

Tina yawned, breaking the peaceful moment before snuggling more closely into Newt’s shoulder. He chuckled again, rubbing her back where he held her. “Go to bed. It’s late.”

“Yes, but you just got home.”

“--and I will be here when you wake up,” he whispered. “Go.”

Tina sighed deeply and kissed his shoulder. “Mm, okay, fine.” She grinned tiredly up at him and leaned forward for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Tina gently transferred the baby to Newt’s waiting arms before leaning down and kissing her forehead gently. “--and I love _you_, my darling,” Tina whispered as her knuckle gently caressed her child’s soft cheek. She stood up straight and began walking from the room. She waved at Newt from the doorway before making her way back down the dark hallway to their bedroom.

“Goodnight,” Newt said to her quietly as she slipped from the room. His attention fell to the child in his arms. She squirmed as she tried to get comfortable, letting out a single cry in the silence.

“Sh-sh-sh,” he whispered as he rocked her in his arms, “Shh, I’ve got you, Papa’s got you.” Newt shuffled over to the painted rocking chair in the corner, a gift from Uncle Jacob, and slowly lowered himself into it, rocking forward and backward steadily. The baby seemed to settle a little in his arms as she struggled to find sleep.

“Do you want me to tell you a story?” he asked softly as he continued the comforting motion, “I’ve been on quite a journey for Dumbledore this week. I missed you and your mother terribly, but I found some truly interesting things while I was away.” Newt’s gentle voice rose and fell as he began to tell of wanderings through the woods, spellwork, and searches for old books. His daughter’s eyes drifted closed as he spoke of a meeting with a very odd old witch who had been determined to ‘fatten him up’ before she would allow him to leave her rickety, stone cottage. He continued his tale, rocking gently, as he held his child in his arms. Even after he was done speaking he continued rocking. He watched her sleeping, her cheek pressed against his chest as she breathed deeply.

He was home, and he was staying. War might be raging outside, but he was needed here. The rest of the world could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have a prompt? Put it in the comments or find me on Tumbler and leave me an ask [@themysteriousphoenix. ](https://themysteriousphoenix.tumblr.com/)


End file.
